


Daughter of Hecate

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara and Me on a pirate ship that refuses to ransack a privateering ship.





	Daughter of Hecate

It started with an argument between the captain of the _Daughter of Hecate,_ Captain Hutchinson, and his quartermaster, Clarence, who oddly went by the name “Clara” for short. Under a blood red moon, a British privateer ship had just passed by the _Daughter of Hecate_. Instead of taking the ship over and allowing Clara to lead a ransack on the ship, Hutchinson lowered his Jolly Roger, a black flag with a skeleton with devil horns attempting to pierce a red heart with a spear, and raised a privateer’s flag, the Union Jack adopted by the Commonwealth of England in 1609 which combined the English and Scottish flags with a white crest in the flag’s middle, instead.

“Captain, you should’ve ransacked that ship!” Clara—in disguise as a man, and fortunate enough to be able to keep her given name on this ship—was so furious, her bandanna, hiding her hair, slid off of her head. She adjusted it as she looked straight into the brown eyes of Hutchinson.

“The British are our allies,” Hutchinson said, his Munster accent dripping off of every word. “We’ll not attack them, not on our watch.”

“You know the men on board need supplies,” Second Mate Me said, stepping in between Clara and Hutchinson. Me was also disguised as a man. “We need food. Things we can drink. Lemons. Ammunition. That privateer has all of those things.”

“The British don’t give care about us,” Clara added. “We know about what they do to captured pirates.”

“Enough.” Hutchinson tried to grab Clara’s wrists. “Are your hands like butter?” He didn’t realize Clara didn’t have a physical form. She looked human, but this form was far from it. “Never mind. Hold still.” Hutchinson took off Clara’s pistol and cutlass and kicked them into a corner of the ship. “I don’t usually do this. But I will not have my quartermaster challenging any of my decisions! Little!” Little was the head sailing master on the ship. “Get the nine o’ tales and rope.”

The other pirates on the _Daughter of Hecate_ started grumbling. Me slid her hands on one of her pistols, unseen by the others. She pulled it out when Little arrived back on the deck and shot near his feet. “You will _not_ whip the bravest woman on our deck.” She aimed her pistol at Captain Hutchinson.

“Shoot her, Little!”

Little shot Me and Me fell. It took her a few minutes to stand up after the bullet passed through her body. “Keep trying to shoot me, Little,” Me said as she stood up again.

Hutchinson cleared his throat. “That will be all for this matter, Little. Reverse course. Raise my flag. We’re going after the privateer.”

The pirates cheered as they returned Clara’s weapons to her.

“You know I could’ve gotten out of this myself, right?” Clara said to Me.

“I can’t help it if I want to play the hero.” Me winked and gave Clara a sly smile.


End file.
